From the Apartment
by Set13
Summary: Their level of intimacy was growing; even as their kisses became less chastise, their contact more sexual, it was nice to have this simple pleasure. Probably T, M to be safe


From the Apartment

Probably rated T, M to be safe.

Actual romance, fluff (hopefully)

OBVIOUSLY Characters not mine!

….

"mmm"

Ash fell back on the bed of their New York apartment. Eiji had refused to let him sell it, they'd be back to visit Max and the others.

No one was visiting them right now. They'd swapped out their two twin beds for a king-sized, if everyone didn't know what was going on between them, they speculated after that.

Eiji was on top of him, in his underwear. Playfully pinning Ash down, sucking on the other's mouth, his earlobes, his neck… Ash laughed and pushed back. For such an innocent boy, Ash was surprised how forward he had become -not that they'd really gone all the way yet… Both of them still feared going too far.

"Ah!" Eiji jumped as Ash pinched his nipple. They were sensitive! And rough, callused, American hands only reminded him of that.

Eiji grabbed the offending hand, pinning it next to Ash's head. Ash let him, preferring to torment the boy with his other hand. To Eiji it was a welcome sign of trust. That slow mutuality the reason it took them so long to move past just friendship.

Pinning the other hand, Eiji began kissing the underside of the blonde boy's chin, his Addams apple, collar bone; He pulled at the t-shirt neckline. "This needs to go," Eiji whispered. Ash chuckled, pulling the shirt over his head.

Eiji sat back on his heels admiring that pale chest, muscular and full of scars. It made his mouth water every time. Ash was beautiful. Slowly, he leaned in feeling the warmth of their bare chest together.

He arched his back as he felt Ash slowly pull his underwear down, stopping right after the elastic slid over his round ass.

Eiji rolled to the side, taking them off the rest of the way. Ash was watching like a cat, appreciatively running a hand down the boy's legs as he lay on his stomach. He let his knuckles drift across pale skin a different color than his own.

Eiji smiled, face shyly obscured by an arm. It made Ash's heart flutter. He'd never known these feelings until he met Eiji.

Kicking off his own jeans, he pulled the boy on top of him, kissing his nose. Eiji kissing his forehead in return.

Ash sighed. It was nice being naked like this, being vulnerable and comfortable with another human being. Someone who didn't want anything from him he wasn't willing to give.

They had seen each other naked before, but their level of intimacy was growing; even as their kisses became less chastise, their contact more sexual, it was nice to have this simple pleasure. No blowjobs or hand jobs yet, but sometimes they would make out naked. Erections rubbing against each other, hot hands exploring each other's bodies… But he preferred it when they caressed each other for hours on end, just enjoying the feeling of skin and other's presence, cherishing the warm beating of a heart. Ash liked that peace, that emotion, whatever it was…

They had said 'I love you' before, but somehow the words seemed shallow. Ash thought Eiji put it best whith, "My soul is yours, and nothing will change that," Afterwards he mumbled something in Japanese that Ash thought sounded like a prayer.

"…Ash," Eiji snapped him out of his daydream, then paused, mentally fumbling, wondering if he should retract the statement before he began.

"What?" Ash pulled the boy forward. Lazy and content on the bed.

Eiji shook his head. "I will tell you later,"

"Is this about going farther?"

Eiji nodded, embarrassed at how easily Ash could read him.

Ash's smile softened, "You have my soul, why should I not give you something of lesser importance?"

"All of you is important,"

"I don't mind being with you,"

"They raped you," Eiji had that hurt look on his face Ash hated, "I don't want it to be the same as them,"

Ash pulled him down, cuddling him closer, "You aren't the same,"

"I- I want you to take me," Eiji blurted out, looking at Ash for reassurance.

"No," Ash was almost positive he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Why not?"

He'd thought about the proposal before, and he didn't think there'd be any way he'd be okay with that. But he didn't think the boy would ask him in the first place.

"Why not?" Eiji demanded.

"Well, first of all, you're asking for straight from first base to homerun, and I don't think you want that,"

"Who are you to know what I want and don't want?"

Ash gave him a look that said they both knew who the expert on this subject was, his look said 'trust me, you don't want that'.

He shook his head, "Second of all, why do you want that? Nobody wants that,"

It was Eiji's turn to sit up and cross his arms, looking down his nose, "You want that,"

"But that's different. I'm with you,"

"Well, I want it because I'm with you,"

Ash felt he was getting nowhere. Eiji wouldn't' drop the subject.

"Why don't you like this idea?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Eiji," He hoped his tone sounded dangerous.

Occasions like this he hated that Eiji didn't fear him.

"I want to know,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"If I say it doesn't feel good, will you leave it at that?"

"So you are masochist?"

"No,"

Eiji didn't want to leave it at that, but Ash pulled him down on top of him.

"I just don't want you to go through that…"

Laying there, with Eiji's head on his chest, threading his hand through the boy's hair. Ash was thinking of a better way to word it; It was degrading? Disgraceful? Eiji was absent mindedly tracing circles along his chest.

"Ash…" he broke the silence, "…I, uh, tried some stuff, I know I want it." His finger paused, gauging how Ash would react, "I'm not a child,"

"If we do it, you have to promise to stop if you don't like it anymore,"

"Okay," Eiji grinned, happy that he got his way, "I'll make you feel good, yes?"

"Sure, just not right now,"

"Why not?"

"Right now I just want to hold you. That makes me feel good, too"

…

Sorry if anyone thinks I turned Ash into a sissy. While he's obviously the manly badass of the series, I think he'd associate being on top with asserting power, and he seems to want an equal relationship with Eiji. Likewise Eiji would probably associate being on top with abusing Ash. These two are so awkward XD I don't like them being written as heteronormative (seme/uke top/bottom, ect)


End file.
